For the Benefit of Mr Kite
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: Come one! Come all! See the amazing Cullen perform tricks with the infamous La Push Wolf!" Jacob is sold to a traveling circus, with Edward as his only ticket out. E/J, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight it wouldn't be a hit seller. Apparently a gay vampire falling in love with a gay werewolf isn't very popular.

**Author notes: **I'm not going to lie, I'm not a big fan (or a fan at all) of Twilight. Still, I really liked the idea of Edward and Jake being a couple so I started this story about two years ago. I wrote three chapters and then went onto another project. While I was browsing some of my stories that survived my multiple computer crashes, I came across this story again and decided to continue. This story moves fast, but I hope it's not too fast. Though it probably does.

**About Jacob's size:** Honestly, I don't like big, beefy, submissive Jake and scrawny, shorter, dominant Edward. So Jake looks his age, but still has the benefits of being a shifter. His pack look cannon, however.

**Warnings:** OOC (like they have personalities in the book), Werewolf/Vampire pairing, slash, Bella not being with Edward, a mostly AU (alternative universe), pre-growth spurt Jake

**Chapter One**

Intuition is a spiritual faculty and does not explain, but simply points the way.—Florence Scovel Shinn

They smelt too sweet. It was killing his nose just being in the same room with them, let alone the next seat. He leaned toward Bella in hope that her scent would help block theirs, instead it somehow mixed in and made it ten times worse. He gagged.

"Something wrong, mutt?"

"You smell bad." Jake coughed, "Did you swim in a pool of sugar or something?"

The vampire let out a low growl, but the woman next to him put a calming hand on him. Jake let out another cough, wishing the already graduated Cullens would go back to wherever they came from. He glanced up at the speaker, who was now rambling on and on about nothing he really cared about. The only reason he was here was to spend alone time with Bella, and Charlie, and half the town. He wasn't expecting the Cullens to be there, let alone having the _privilege_ to sit next to them.

"Jacob, are you okay?" He glanced over at Dr. Cullen, and nodded. "Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air. You don't look so good."

He shook his head. He wasn't going to let the Cullens drive him out. He glanced back at the speaker only to see that he had been replaced with another one. A chill ran down his spine when he saw the man. The man was tall, clean, and looked like he could squeeze a two trailer truck like an accordion. It wasn't that he was overly muscular, he looked about as ripped as most of his pack, it was the way he presented himself. He knew it was silly, but he felt like if the man wanted to he could take on his entire pack and still have energy left over for the Cullens.

Again he was hit with the overpowering scent of the vampires. He gagged, swallowed some of the stomach acid that crawled up his throat, took a deep breath, and then gagged again. He shot straight up, knocking his chair over, and ran out of the meeting as fast as he could. Once he was outside he went to the nearest tree and emptied his stomach. It took a few deep breaths before his stomach decided to calm down.

"Jacob...?"

The wolf turned around to find Bella walking toward him. "I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have insisted you come. You could have at least told me you were sick, though."

"I'm fine. Really. I probably ate something bad before I came. It's not a big deal." Jake gave her a weak smile. "Go back inside. It's cold. I'll be out here for a little while longer, anyway. Tell your dad I'm getting a ride from a friend, if you don't mind."

"You're walking home?"

He nodded, "I don't want to go back inside, and I don't want to be out here all night."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but after a moment she closed it. "Be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine." Jake laughed, "You're such a worrywart, Bell."

"I'm serious, Jake." Bella said more forcefully. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright," she looked pleased, "be careful walking home. It's getting colder and the last you need is to be sick again."

"Bye, Bells." He said a little forcefully.

"Alright, alright," she waved her hands in defeat, "bye Jake."

When she was back inside the building, he sighed with relief. Though he tried to hide it, he was a little angry at her for dragging him here. If she hadn't insisted on him coming with her, then he wouldn't have to be in the same room as the Cullens. And if they had left earlier like he told her, then at least he wouldn't have had to sit next to the damn leeches.

He took another deep breath, and slid down at the trunk. He closed his eyes, and took long deep breaths to calm himself. Bella was his best friend, and he loved being around her, but sometimes she could be so bossy. She dragged him everywhere she went, not that he mind, but a lot of the time it just so happened to be where that Cullen boy was. That often left him feeling light headed and nauseous, but not in the sense he was now.

She had this weird attraction to the family of vampires, and with every "accidental" encounter he started to hate them more and more, especially Edward. That vampire seemed to enjoy the game of cat and mouse because even when she wasn't looking for him, he would be there. And he always seemed to be doing something that involved being with them when they met. Like last weekend, they went to the movie to see the latest Disney flick—one of Jake's many guilty pleasures—only to find Edward standing there with two extra tickets to the same movie. Not only that, he insisted that he sit in the middle, making sure that Jake was right by him the whole time.

He was fucking with him, he knew it.

Though, Jake would never admit it to anyone (and he made sure his pack didn't know), he did enjoy Edward sudden appearance on an occasion. He often saved him from awkward shopping trips and even more awkward conversations. He didn't know how he did it, but he was fairly good at exactly the right time with the right thing to interrupt. It was almost as if he could read her mind.

A twig snapped. Jake's eyes flew open. He looked up to see the large, menacing man from the meeting. He jumped to his feet and took several steps back.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well." The man took a step closer. Jake took two back. "You must be cold. It is midwinter. How about I take you to my car to warm you up? Maybe we can get something to eat. You look starved."

"No, no I'm fine." He said, "It was probably something that I ate. Plus, a friend is taking me home after the meeting. I don't want him to worry."

"It isn't that girl, is it? Because if I remember correctly you told her that you were walking home. And little boys shouldn't walk home this late at night, it's not safe."

"That's why he's getting a ride from me."

Jake looked past the large man to see none other than Edward Cullen standing there, his fists clutched tightly together. A strange sense of relief washed over him as Edward strode toward him, his movements swift and graceful. No wonder girls fell in love with vampires. They were so much more graceful than werewolves. The vampire stopped a few feet in front of Jake and said,

"Sorry about making you wait. You feel better now?"

Jake nodded dumbly.

"Good. Come on, we'll take my car. Try not to throw up in it, though, it's still fairly new."

Jake nodded again, following the taller vampire as they walked. He glanced over his shoulder to the glaring man. A chill ran down his spine. Then, as if Edward read his mind, he wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulder as he led him to his car.

(-)(-)(-)

"Billy is going to be mad if he sees you." Jake shifted awkwardly in his seat. He hadn't expected Edward to actually take him home.

Edward's eyes didn't leave the road. "Then I'll make sure he doesn't see me then."

Jake made face, "Emmett rode in this car recently, didn't he?"

"Yes, how do know?" Yet again, his eyes never left the road.

"I can smell him. His scent is more distinct than yours, and it's making me nauseous."

"I wasn't joking about vomiting in my car."

"Thank you for your concern." Jake said sarcastically. "Why are you doing this anyway?" Edward didn't say anything. Jake growled. "I don't need your help! I could have gotten out of it easily, it's not like I can't defend myself from a _human_!"

"Then why are you shaking?" A wave of anger washed over him has he saw the damn vampire smirk.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. The last thing he needed to do was to turn into a wolf in the small area, especially in a really nice car that he couldn't afford to replace no matter how satisfying it would be to break it. So he placed his arm on the car door and stared out into the scenery. The guy sure was driving fast.

"...Thank you."

The vampire smirked grew wider. "You're welcome."

"What do you think the guy wanted?"

"You weren't paying attention to the meeting, were you?" Jake shook his head. The vampire let out a tired sigh. "He's a hunter. They hired him to take care of the 'wolf' problem."

"So? We can take care of him with no problem." His voice didn't sound as confident as he had hoped it would.

"He's not a regular hunter. He specializes in hunting the... supernatural. He just so happens to be looking for a giant wolf to add to his collection."

Another shiver ran through his spine. "You're lying."

Edward turned his head away from the road and looked Jake straight in the eyes. "I have to deal with the stench of dog in my car for the next three weeks so you would get safely home. Do you think I'm lying?"

A growl escaped through the wolf's throat. "I didn't ask you too!"

"You were practically screaming for someone to take you away from that man!"

"Stop the car I'm walking the rest of the way home!"

"We're already at your house!"

Jake looked outside and sure enough he was in front of his house. He could even see Billy out on the front porch...

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"Jake," Edward's voice was strained, "I know we aren't the greatest of friends—"

"We aren't friends.'

"—but I don't want you to get caught. If that happens, then a lot of secrets could get out."

Jake was quiet for a long moment, not sure what his next move should be. It was true that the man did make him feel uneasy, but that didn't mean he was a werewolf hunter. Really, who outside of La Push knew about werewolves? It was just a stupid myth to everyone else. Just a Hollywood cliché...

"There's a lot more to the world than vampire and werewolves. Be careful, Jake. Your arrogance can get you killed."

Jake opened the door and took a step out, "Thanks for the ride."

Before Edward could say anything anymore, he slammed the door shut, and started walking to his house. He wasn't surprised to see Billy waiting for him, a frown on his face.

"Dr. Cullen called. He said that Edward took you home." Jake just nodded. His father sighed, "He also said that a man—a wolf hunter—was in town. He told me to be careful."

"Yeah, Edward told me."

"'I don't think it'll be wise for you or the others to out in the forest. Not until things calm down."

"I'm going to bed."

Billy sighed, "Jake..."

"Good night, Dad."

(-)(-)(-)

Jake stared blankly at Bella as she went through her clothes putting a shirt back out a shirt or throwing a pair of jeans at him as she rambled on about how excited she was about today. He tried his best to pretend to know what his best friend was rambling about, but he couldn't keep his mind focused on her. He was nervous about the future events concerning the new "hunter" in town. He knew that a normal human was nothing to a werewolf (or vampire) but Edward seemed genially concerned for him.

This is what made him nervous. If Edward would go out of his way to make sure that he got home safely, then something was up.

And that man. Jake shuddered at the thought of him. He was definitely not a normal human, and he definitely wanted something from him. If Edward hadn't come then... another shudder shot through Jake's back.

"You cold?"

"No." Jake glanced at her. "Why are you dressing up?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Were you not listening? Edward is coming with us to the mall. And don't you even for a second think that I invited him, Jacob Black. It was all his idea. And he specifically asked that you come with us." She smiled as she pulled down the end of her short dress, "I think he likes you. Maybe he'll let you be one of the best man when we get married."

He made a face. "You aren't getting married, and I'm not going."

"To the wedding or to the mall?"

"Neither." He kicked his legs over the edge and stood up.

Bella frowned, "Come on, Jake! Can't you at least try to get to know Edward? He tries to get to know you."

Jake frowned, "What makes you say that?"

She let an over dramatic sigh. "He's always asking questions about you! Like what's your favorite movie, what's your favorite food, what color do you look best in... All that dorky crap! Though, I guess he's just being nice because he asks me the same thing too. You know the best way to get a girl to like you is to win her friends."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm going downstairs to get something to eat."

"Can't you wait until we get to the mall?"

"I forgot to bring money," _And I_ _feel fat eating in front of someone who's been anorexic for a hundred years,_ Jake thought.

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll share my fries with you when we get to the mall." She smiled at him through the mirror. "You spend too much money on cars."

He grinned, "How else am I going to get the Rabbit finished?"

He left the room with a smile on his face, heading to the kitchen for some food. Spending the day with Edward wouldn't be so bad. At least Bella was there to keep him company and keep things from getting awkward. And out of all the Cullens she had to fall head over heels in love with, he was glad it was the lesser of the greater evils. Edward didn't smell as bad as the other Cullens—he might smell even nice if the wind hit him the right angle.

"Please, I'm fine. I don't need anything to eat."

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. He was here. Already? Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. He couldn't go downstairs, that would be too awkward, and he couldn't go upstairs because that would look even worse. What to do? What to do?

"Oh, hello, Jacob," Charlie smiled at him. "You excited about seeing a movie?"

"Movie? I thought we were going to the mall."

Edward smiled, one of his damn crooked smiles, and said, "We were originally planning too, but I thought that seeing a movie would be more interesting. Plus, Isabella keeps telling me that you want to see _Lament of the Lamb_."

It was true. He really wanted to see the new horror movie about a serial killer going after unwed pregnant teenage girls. It was supposed to be the goriest movie out there. It only helped that it was also in 3-D.

"I hope that's okay with Bella. I don't think she likes horror films very much," Edward's smile falter a little as he said this. Jake could tell he was faking, but the excitement of seeing the movie outweighed his suspicion.

"She can go see that new romance movie, _Twilight_, while we go see _Lament_." Jake ran up to the top of the stairs and shouted down the hall, "Hey, Bell, want to see a gory movie with us?"

"_What_?"

(-)(-)(-)

Jake was literally pouncing in his seat as he waited for the movie to start. He glanced at his watch for the twelfth time that minute. They still had five more minutes. He cursed Bella for picking a movie with an earlier time than theirs.

Edward smiled, "You're really excited."

"You kidding? I've been dying to see this movie for months! But Bells absolutely refused to come see it with me, and all my other friends saw it while I went off shopping with her. I haven't turned into a wolf since because I don't want anything about the movie given away. By the way, thank you for paying for my ticket. I owe you one."

He knew he shouldn't be so relaxed around the vampire, and he knew he shouldn't have hinted on some of his tribal secrets in public (let alone to a vampire) but right then, he didn't care what he gave away. All he cared about was watching the movie and seeing pregnant women bleed to death.

"The movie should be starting soon. Do you mind if I get you some popcorn and a drink?" Edward stood up, taking his wallet out like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, thanks."

The vampire chuckled as he slipped out of the row and out of the room. A few moments after he left, the room darkened. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as images came onto the screen. The excitement dwindled when he saw it was only previews. He let out a low growl and sunk into his seat.

"Well you look comfortable." Edward chuckled as he handed Jake the popcorn and placed the drink in the cup holder. "You look like a child who was just denied an ice-cream cone."

Jake didn't say anything. He just took a handful of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. He let another low growl as another romantic comedy movie preview appeared on the screen. Edward sighed and leaned into his chair, copying Jake's position. The werewolf stared at him. The vampire smiled back. Jake turned his head back to the screen, making sure to go deeper in his seat. He was not going to be outdone by a vampire.

Edward let out another laugh before sitting right in his seat.

It would be another three movie previews before it actually got to the movie.

(-)(-)(-)

"My back hurts." Jake complained as he walked over to the silver Volvo.

"That's what you get for slouching the whole time." Edward chuckled, "Did you enjoy the movie, though?"

Jake smiled, "It was even better than the guys described."

"Well Bella shouldn't be getting out of the movie theater for about fifteen more minutes."

"Dang, how long is that movie?"

"She's staying behind the credits because a friend told her that they show Robert Pattinson half-naked at the end."

Jake frowned, "Then she'll want to go to the bathroom afterwards, dang we're going to be here for awhile."

Edward smirked, "Good. I need to talk to you."

The werewolf growled, "Listen you, if it's about the freaky hunter, forget it. I can take care of myself and I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." The smirk never left. "You don't know what he's planning or what his next move is going to be."

"And you do?"

"Of course," His smirk grew larger, "I can read his mind."

BAM!

Edward was thrown backwards, landing not so gracefully on the hood of his car. Jacob stood in front of him; his hands clutched together as he breathed deeply from his nose. Edward looked surprised as he stared at the fuming werewolf.

"You disgusting leech! You have no respect for someone's privacy!"

"I...I...Ow." Edward put his hand to his right cheek.

"Is this why you wanted to get me alone, so you could insult my weird tastes? Or maybe you were going to call me weak for actually being scared that there is something going on that may be over my head. Well, _leech_, which is it?"

"No, I just..." The vampire pushed himself off his car, ignoring the rather large dent. "I was worried about you. I knew you wouldn't talk to me alone, so I thought if I brought your friend with us then when I do get a moment alone with you so I could warn you."

"Fuck you."

"Look," Edward took a step forward, Jake took a step back. "I know you hate me right now, but I promise you I don't spend all my time going from one person to another reading their minds. I do have restraints, you know."

Jake growled at him, "Go to hell, Edward Cullen."

"You're scared." Edward took another step forward. Jake took another step back. The vampire sighed, but still continued the pattern. "You don't know what he attends to do, and that scares you because you have no control of what's happening. I know I just made everything worse..."

Jake let a warning growl escape his throat, "Leave me alone!"

"...There are so many things you're feeling right now. Hurt, betrayed, scared, angry, frustrated..."

"Shut up! Stop reading my mind!"

Edward stopped walking toward the young werewolf, he looked scared. "Don't do it, Jacob. Not here. Not in front of all these people. If you get caught, then the hunter won't be the only person you'll have to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" He could feel tears of frustration build in his eyes. Every sense in his body told him to run away. He felt like someone had a tight grip on his heart and was squeezing tighter and tighter with every word the vampire said.

"Calm down, okay. I'll stop reading your thoughts, you're right. It was inconsiderate of me. Please, Jake...pup, please calm down. I beg you."

Jake took two deep breaths to try to calm himself. He looked at Edward, the tears free falling from his face. His eyes widened. The hunter... he was behind Edward. He was coming toward them. He was smirking. He was going to hurt him. He was going hurt him and Edward. He had to get away. Now.

Now!

"Jake!" The vampire's voice was desperate. "No, Jake, don't!"

But his words went on deaf ears because in a blink of an eye, the place where Jake was once standing was empty.

(-)(-)(-)

_He's coming. He's coming._ Was all Jake could think as he ran through the forest, dodging trees along the way, his fight or flight instincts giving an extra boost as he continued to run. Then, as he reached the border of La Push, he turned into his human form and fell face first into ground, and cried. He gripped the ground, letting his tears of frustration and betrayal fall from his yes.

The worst part was he didn't even know why he was so hurt. All he knew was that he was safe here in his own territory. No vampires or hunters were allowed in here. It said in the treaty. It was law.

He just wished the person who cocked the gun behind him knew that.

"You're a fast one, aren't ya?" The rough voice of the hunter said. "You can't be more than sixteen. Funny, I always thought that werewolves were taller." The wolf let out a whimper and closed his eyes waiting for the man to shoot him. "Giving up already? I'm disappointed; I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout forest, making his ears ring. For a brief moment he waited for the pain to come, but there was none. Before it could register in his mind, though, a loud grunt came from behind him. Jake pulled himself to his knees and glanced at the hunter. His eyes widened as he saw Edward struggle against him.

His foggy, scared mind registered the fact that Edward—a vampire—was struggling! This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes, and gripped his ears, willing the sounds away.

_This can't be happening! _

Then another shot rang through the air. Jake looked up to find Edward with his hand clinching tightly to his chest, tripping backwards to him. He shook his head.

_No_.

He let out a shaky breath as Edward fell toward him. Jake extended his arms and caught the hurt vampire, following the vampire as he fell backwards. He looked into his eyes, tears streaming down his face. The vampire smiled at him, running his hand through Jake's hair and down his tear soaked cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"_...Why?_" Jake gasped out, clenching onto Edward's back.

"I couldn't leave my scared pup all alone." Edward said in a soft voice, pulling the werewolf closer to him. "Don't worry; it will only hurt for a moment. When you wake up, I'll be here for you."

Jacob let out a sob, pulling Edward closer. The vampire put his head to the crook of the werewolf's neck, whispering smoothing words into his ears. Within moments the gun was shot, and a flash of pain engulfed Jake's shoulder.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Notes: **I hate how the ending turned out.

So _Lament of the Lamb_ is a title I got from a comic book. It's about this family who develops this disease that makes them crave blood. It was interesting read and a good recommendation if you're into Japanese comics, and even if you aren't. And no, I am not against unwed, teenage mothers. I have a couple of friends who fall (or have fallen) into that category. Honestly, I needed a plot and that was the first thing that popped into my head. Plus, it seems like a possible horror movie. Controversial, but possible.

**Looking for Beta:** Basically, if you speak English well and aren't afraid to tell me the truth (nicely, please) you're hired. The major catch is that I need the edited version back hopefully within a day or so of sending it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So Valentine's Day is coming up. Want to know what you're getting me that's free and easy? You could review. It would be amazing to my self-esteem and make writing this story easier. It's a win-win situation. Plus, it's discouraging seeing so many faves/alerts but no reviews with them, which makes me doubt myself and this story which is something I don't want to happen.

Also, thank 04netgurl for beta-ing this chapter! She did a great job and helped me fix a part in this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"Our lives improve only when we take chances... and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves."—Walter Anderson

When Jake woke up his body felt heavy and his mind was foggy. He attempted to move his limbs, but he felt something cold and hard keeping him in place. His foggy mind flash with glances of what happened, slowly reminding him what had happened. His heart raced and his breath quickened. He tried to sit up, but the force was still pulling him down.

"Calm down," a smooth voice whispered in his ear, squeezing him tighter. "There's no sense in you changing in this closed area, you will only strain yourself and make things a little less comfortable for me." The man chuckled, as hand ran a hand through his hair. The werewolf sighed and let himself sink into the vampire's arms. "How are you feeling, pup?"

"Lousy." Jake nuzzled into Edward's chest. His shirt smelled nice. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was acting as much on instinct as you were, I suppose." Edward placed a tender kiss on Jake's shoulder. "You were hit right in the shoulder blade, so I was nervous when I saw all the blood. You have no idea how lucky you are that you are a shifter."

"Why?" It was so hard to keep his eyes open. What did they shoot him with?

"Shifter's blood doesn't taste that great." He made a face. "And it was mixed with the drug, so if I had drunk it would only make me more drunk."

"Are _you_ okay?"

Edward smiled, "Yes. The tranquilizer was meant for you, not me. I don't think he was expecting a vampire, of all things, to intervene with his hunt."

"Are we going to die?'

"No," The vampire nuzzled himself closer into Jacob, "he has no intention of harming us. He was hired by a circus owner. Apparently your tribe has become global and he was hoping to add one of you for his collection."

If he wasn't so drowsy Jacob Black was sure he would be blushing. "You're so damn weird."

"I'm in love."

Jake smiled. "I knew you and Bell weren't going to get married."

"Nope." Edward smiled, "I'm all yours. Why do you think I happen to be in the same area as you so often?"

"Bella."

"Yes, I suppose at first she was the reason." The vampire sighed, "She was so forward, I was tempted to avoid her whenever I saw her coming. If it wasn't for the fact you were there, I probably would have."

"Poor Bell, we completely abandoned her at the movie theater. She's going to be so mad at me."

"I'm quite sure she'll get over her anger quickly when you, me, and the hunter go mysteriously missing. I'm just hoping our families don't kill each other before they have a chance to find us."

"Can't they read your mind to find out where we are?"

"Afraid not, pup. I'm the only one with the mind reading ability. Though Alice is able to see the future, but not when a shifter is involved. And Jasper is able to manipulate someone's emotions, though it does little for our predicament."

"Your family sucks."

Edward chuckled, "Yes, this is an inconvenience. I suppose if you were to transform then your pack would be able to track you down."

A smile crept onto Jake's face as his foggy mind register what that meant.

"Too bad that the drug they gave you is going to keep your mind foggy for a few more hours, and by then we will probably be too far for you to communicate.."

The smile disappeared as slowly as it came. "...They thought of everything, didn't they?"

"I told you we were dealing with professionals."

"This is all your fault."

"Why?" Edward asked. "I'm not the one who ran off. "

Jake didn't answer. Instead, he let his breath even and his hands twitch. A smile appeared on Edward's face as he held the sleeping wolf in his arms, not planning to let go for the world.

(-)(-)(-)

"Jacob..." Edward whispered into his ear, earning a moan in response. "Wake up, the car has stopped moving."

"Why?" Jake mumbled. "Are we there yet?"

"No, he's gone to get food for himself..." Edward paused, "And you. He's thinking about just getting you a cheeseburger, but he doesn't know how you like it." The vampire smiled, "Rare or well done."

"Well done. Rare sounds disgusting."

Edward chuckled, "He feels the same way."

"I feel like I'm in a nightmare."

The vampire wrapped his arms around the werewolf, bringing him closer to him. "I'm sorry. This is mostly my fault. I shouldn't have toyed with you, maybe then you wouldn't have run off. I was going to tell you about what he was planning, but you got so scared."

"I don't like him." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Every sense in my body tells me to get away. I know he's after something, but I'm not quite sure what."

An arm left Jake's side and found its way into his hair, slowly brushing him in a slow, soothing motion. A sigh escaped Edward's mouth, "He's good at hiding his thoughts, and half the time I don't know if these are his real thoughts or if he's manipulating them, but there have been quite a few times where he slipped up. Though, I have to give him credit for having a good shot. If I hadn't been so damn cocky, the bullet wouldn't have hit me."

"What are they planning to do?" His hand gripped the arm Edward wrapped around his stomach, gently squeezing it. "Why were they looking for me?"

He sighed, "I'm not quite sure. He seemed to know who to go after, which frightens me. I've looked for the answer, but he rarely thinks of his job. He does think about sex quite a lot for a grown man. "

Jake opened his mouth to ask another question, but Edward placed his hand over his mouth. He let out a quiet "shhh" before removing it. He placed his arms back around Jake's stomach, making sure his hold on the younger was tighter than before. If Jake wasn't still drugged, he would have been scared about what this meant. But it wasn't until the door to the truck opened, did Jake grasp what Edward was doing.

The light of the late afternoon sun took the werewolf by surprise, causing him to snap his eyes close and look away. He heard a quiet "sorry" come from the older vampire, as he nuzzled into Jacob's neck, yet again pulling him closer. He heard Edward growl at the man as a warning. A strange feeling welled up in his stomach, but his foggy mind couldn't deceiver what it was.

The Hunter stepped inside, earning an even louder growl from Edward. Then, everything snapped into place. The fight or flight instinct kicked in. He tried to move his arms, but Edward held him in place. He looked at Edward with shock. He didn't understand why Edward wasn't attacking, or at least fleeing. Couldn't he feel the danger? Didn't he know that man was dangerous? Why wasn't he moving? He could run away while carrying him. He wasn't that heavy. Or maybe he was waiting for a good moment to feed? Would the man make a good snack? Would Edward really attack him in front of him? Did the treaty still apply if he did?

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The man tossed the bag of food onto his lap. "The drug should wear off in a couple of hours and then you'll be back to your normal self. Don't try turning into a wolf though," he knocked on the walls, "this truck is nearly impossible to break. I forget the metal's name, but it's nearly impossible to make."

"Are the chains made from the same substance?" Edward asked.

Jake looked down on the floor, not quite sure what Edward was talking about. His eyes grew wide when he saw two silver cuffs wrapped around white, sparkling arms. He wasn't sure what he was more surprised about: that they chained Edward (and not him) or that vampires actually sparkled.

"As far as I can tell." The Hunter replied. "I didn't buy this, it was given to me."

"By your boss?"

"Temporary employer." He paused. "So vampires really do sparkle?"

Edward nodded.

The man turned around and walked to the open door. Jake wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the man mumble, "I can't believe I used to think they were cool."

(-)(-)(-)

The next few hours for Jacob Black were the worst hours of his life. He tried his best to hold up a conversation with Edward, often going from one topic to another to a totally different subject only to go back to the original conversation. He had no idea how Edward could be so patient with him. He was completely clueless on what he was saying half the time, and often had to think about an answer for awhile before it clicked into his head—if it clicked.

Still, Edward stayed calm and collected. He spoke in a soft calm voice, even after he repeated an answer a dozen times. His hands never left any part of Jacob's body. His fingers played with his hair, his arm holding him tightly around the waist, his head resting on his shoulder kissing his bullet wound ever so softly. If Jake was in his normal mind, he would have thought such sudden acts of affection as queer. Instead, his drug induced mind craved the touch of the cold vampire. It held the comfort and familiarity of home.

Or at least that's what Jake tried to tell himself when he finally got full access of his mind.

"Stay away, bloodsucker." Jake growled at the vampire as he lay against the door of the truck.

Edward just smiled at him, his face practically glowing in the dark box. "I liked you better when you were drugged. You were so affectionate, like a puppy. And you loved to be petted."

"I can't believe you took advantage of me. Have you no shame?"

The smile never left. "You don't have to be so far away. I can't move from this spot, so you can come closer without fear of molestation."

"You were not molesting me! That sounds sick!"

A burst of laughter came from the chained vampire. "Come now, pup. Why are you denying yourself something that both your mind and body crave?"

Jake let out a low growl. "Shut up, you stupid leech!"

"What are you afraid of?" Edward asked with a calm voice. "I'm chained to a truck, there's not much I can do. Please Jake, for your sake, come back here and rest."

"No."

"Why are you being such a hard ass?" The vampire's serenity cracked. "I know you want to, so just come over here!"

"No."

"Jacob Black, get your furry butt over here! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I can," The werewolf scoffed, "You're not of the boss of me."

"You're acting like a child. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't sit by me."

"It's gay."

Edward smirked. "Well so are you. Bella told me the day after you told her. You know she can't keep her mouth shut about these things."

"You smell funny."

"You like how I smell. Why else would you let me sit next to you when I'm with you and Bella?"

"You aren't wearing pants."

"I gave my pants to you while you were unconscious. If I hadn't, God only knows what I would have done to you."

"...You'll touch me."

"Yes. Yes I will."

Jake let out an exhausted sigh as he stood up, trying to keep his balance as his legs quivered. Edward smiled at him. He held out his hands, offering a support if he chose to fall into his arms. Jacob didn't. Instead he walked (as gracefully as he could) to a spot a little away from where the vampire was sitting and propped down next to him. Too far for Edward's liking, but close enough so he could touch him if he wanted too.

"We aren't supposed to be like this, you know." Jake said his head in his hands.

"I know." Edward answered, his hand grabbing Jacob's. "But you need me. Wallace—the hunter—finds our...relationship interesting. He doesn't know what to make of it."

"And neither do I," Jake sighed, running his hand through his hair with his free hand.

"I haven't read your mind since you told me not too." He squeezed Jake's hand. "I think I deserve some type of affection for being such a good boy."

Jake ignored him, "How can you be so... forward about this? I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, but you're acting as if I'm you're..."

"Soul mate? I think we both know why I act the way I do, Jacob."

Jake closed his eyes. He could feel tears well up into his eyes. "...I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Did you think I would hate you?" Edward asked, squeezing Jake's hand, "Because frankly I could care less if you were a werewolf, a vampire, a jackrabbit, or any other type of creature. I love you the way you are Jacob Black."

"I wasn't supposed to imprint on you." Jake sobbed, "It was supposed to be Bella. It would have made everything easier if it had been Bella!"

"But it wasn't." Edward kissed his hand. "It was me. You imprinted not only on a man but a vampire as well."

"You know, I always liked your scent, even before I was a werewolf. Whenever Bella 'conveniently' ran into you, I always was glad that she did it just so I could smell you. It wasn't until I actually started changing did I realize that I wanted to be around you more and more. I tried to convince myself that it was because you smelt good. It wasn't until I saw you after the transformation did I realize why I was attracted to you.

"After that I avoided you as often as I could." Jake looked at the vampire, tears still falling, "I was so scared of being kicked out of the pack that I hardly ever transformed. Sam thought it was because I was afraid. In actuality, I love being a wolf. It's when I feel most free. It's the whole mind reading that turns me off. I knew that if I transformed, they would know I imprinted on you. That's why I took so much of an offense when I found out you could read minds. I felt... violated."

"I'm sorry." Edward squeezed the werewolf's hand. "I should have confronted you sooner about this. I just wanted to do it when you were older. To tell you the truth, my age rank was anywhere between thirty to sixty years old."

"_Sixty_?" Jake snatched his hand away. "You were going to wait until I was _sixty?_ Do you have a thing for wrinkled old men or something? God, that's worse than Quil imprinting on a two year old!"

"He imprinted on a two year old?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge, it's not as bad as it sounds. At least she can grow up, I can only grow old." Jake growled, "Really? Thirty and sixty? You look seventeen; I'll look sixteen for awhile! This is a perfect age!"

"A two year old, really?" Jake frowned. Edward smiled, "It must be hard for him. He has to wait at least fourteen years before he can date her. But then again, he can see her as often as he likes. I wasn't allowed the same privilege when I first met my soul mate."

Jake glared at him, "You went out of your way to see me when we first met."

"No, pup, I couldn't." The smile Edward wore was a sad one, his eyes glazed over as if he was thinking of something long ago. "I saw you when you were still in elementary school. You were around seven, I believe, even then your hair was long. You ran the play ground with your plastic airplane, making engine noises as you zoomed by. Occasionally you would throw it at someone, stomp your foot when no one caught it, and then run after it. Eventually you found out that if you threw the airplane at me, I'd throw it back. That soon became your favorite activity. Every few seconds, I'd find a toy airplane in my lap."

Edward chuckled, "You were so cute as a child, Jacob. Everything you did brought a smile to my face. I probably would have watched you all day if it hadn't been for Rosalie. She hated being around children for long periods of times. I wasn't very happy to leave, I wanted to watch you some more, but I knew it would look suspicious if I had. But just when we were about to reach our car, I felt something hit my back. I turned around to find a plastic toy airplane, and a little boy standing in front of me.

"I bent down to pick up the toy you had thrown, thinking that you wanted to play catch one last time. But when you said, 'Give it back when you're done playing with it.' I was surprised. I knew that it was your favorite toy; you'd made that perfectly clear when a girl offered to play with you. I smiled at you and said, 'Okay. See you later, pup.' then went into the car. I had no idea that leaving you would hurt so much. If I could have cried, I would have..."

Jake was silent for a moment. "I liked that toy airplane a lot. My grandpa gave it to me before he died. I always wondered what happened to it. I remember giving it to this really nice man who played with me. I didn't know why, but I felt like if I gave it to you it meant that I could see you again. I really did like playing with you, but I had no idea that you were my...soulmate." A blush appeared on his face as he said that word

Edward smiled. "Does that mean I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Can I at least hold you?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine, but keep your hands to yourself or around the waist."

"Can I brush your hair?"

Jake thought about it for a moment, "Fine, but nothing else."

A large smile appeared on Edward's face as he Jake flopped onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the werewolf, and placed his head on his shoulder. A kiss was placed on Jake's tender shoulder. The werewolf didn't say anything. Instead he leaned into Edward's embrace, smiling calmly to himself. A moment later he frowned.

"I have to pee."

(-)(-)(-)

"We've stopped moving."

"I noticed." Edward chuckled. "We've finally arrived it seems. Good, I'm ready to get out of these chains.'

Jake frowned, "Why do you have chains and I don't?"

"He thought there was only going to be one person so he brought only one set. When he got to the truck he figured I'd be the harder one to deal with since I was almost sober when we got there, so he chained me." His face grew serious. "Jacob, listen to me. When the door opens I want you to turn into a wolf and run."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!" The werewolf screamed, clinging onto him. "Edward, you may be a vampire, but we don't know what we're dealing with! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes you are." Edward growled, "Jake, if you leave you can call your family and explain the situation. Then call my family because I highly doubt your family will go out of their way to confront mine."

"Edward, I'm not leaving you."

"Stop this!" The vampire sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jacob, I'll be fine. There's nothing they can dish out that I can't handle. Now, _please_, as soon as the door opens run and call your family."

Jake growled. "No."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Edward growled.

"If I was chained, and asked you to leave me behind, would you?"

"Well you're not chained, and this may be our only chance to contact someone."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"They're here!" Edward whispered harshly. "Jake, _please."_

The wolf's eyes glanced at Edward, and then at the door. He heard the hatch of it being pulled and the muffled voices of his future employers. With a shaky breath, Jake crouched onto his hands and feet, waiting for the door to open fully. He glanced at Edward whose eyes were locked on the door. He could hear his heart pound into his ears as he waited for the door to open. At the first sign of light, Jake pounced off his feet and ran to the door.

A second later he hit a hard surface, stopping his escape.

He let out a whimper of pain, grabbing the top of his head as tears formed into his eyes. His animalistic instincts told him to get away from the object that caused him pain to his place of comfort, Edward. He might have done that, if something hadn't wrapped their arms around him so they could turn his bones to dust in their death grip.

"PUPPY!" a booming voice roared into the wolf's ear. He couldn't help but let out another whimper at the deafening sound.

"Etan, don't squeeze too hard. You don't want to hurt the puppy, do you?" a young woman's voice spoke, though the werewolf couldn't see her considering that his face was wedge between what felt like a rock and a hard place.

"NO."

Jake let out a low growl. Puppy? Did he _look_ like a puppy?

"Oh, and we have another guest." The female voice spoke again, but it was more distant and had an echo. "Hello, you must be the 'vampire.'" she giggled as if it were some type of joke, "Nice to meet you. I like your boxer shorts."

"Hello," Edward said with a calm, smooth voice, "Thank you, my sister Alice picked them out for me. Excuse me, but may I ask how much longer I will be in chains? I promise I will not escape, seeing as my partner is having the breath forced out of him."

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen," Jake gasped.

"I'm sorry," the woman's voice was hesitant, "We weren't exactly expecting the outcome we received. When they said giant wolf, we thought of an overly grown wolf, not a teenage boy. Really, we had no intention of this. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." He could just see Edward smiling at her with his damn crooked smile. God he hated that man at times. "But I have a favor to ask, if it's not too much trouble."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you out of your chains."

"No, no, not that," Jake could picture Edward's smile growing, "I just wish that you would let _my_ pup go. I don't think he can breathe."

"Oh... Oh! Of course!" He heard footsteps coming from behind him. A moment later he heard the female voice, "Etan! Etan, please let go of the puppy. I think you're hurting him."

"PUPPY GO AWAY IF I LET GO." Jake closed his eyes as his ears ringed, "CATHAL ANGRY IF PUPPY GOES AWAY."

"Etan, Cathal will be angrier if the puppy suffocates to death."

Jake opened his mouth to agree with her, but a new voice interrupted him. "Now, now, Amy, the puppy doesn't seem to be in much pain."

A low growl escaped the werewolf.

"Cathal, you're here!"

"Yes, and it seems that you have gotten acquainted with our new member and his pet."

"_Pet_?" Jake gasped.

A chuckle came from the van. He chose to ignore it.

"Amy, release the young man. I don't think he'll try anything with the puppy," the man's chuckle was nowhere near as nice as Edward's, "in Etan's grasp. Let them wash up before you lead them to Meeting Hall." Jake could hear the man's footsteps as he walked away.

They paused for a moment, "Before I forget, welcome to your new home."

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the editorial note I left in. I added the chapter late at night (for me) and I just quite frankly wanted to sleep. Please review and tell me what you think. It'll make me feel less embarrassed more happy. C'mon, it's (almost) Valentine's Day!


End file.
